Thorn hidden among roses
by Sierra Armunn
Summary: The Final Battle has come... What will be the outcome of this battle? Come read and find out. R
1. Death

Ch 1

A man looked up when footsteps approached. He turned to the person who arrived. "It is done."

The man nodded. "Good. You covered your steps?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Lets go. Dinner will start soon and we don't want to miss the show."

His companion smirked and they both walked quickly, but silently down the halls going their separate ways.

Harry entered the common room. Hermione and Ron looked up. "Where have you been Harry?"

"I went for a walk. I needed the fresh air."

"You went out side! Are you crazy!"

Harry sighed, "No I didn't go outside. I merely meant that I needed to be alone for awhile."

Ron nodded in acceptance, but Hermione still looked suspicious. Ron spoke up, "Lets go down for dinner."

The trio stood up and walked out of the Common room. Minutes later they took their seats at their table.

Dinner went by normally, but then all of a sudden Snape started gasping and clutched at his throat. Moments later he slumped in his chair. Then a silver shape appeared in the air. It was a skull with a sword through the middle. When it appeared the room burst into screams. "_The Silver Clan!_"


	2. Who?

Ch 2

Harry gaped in disbelief like those around him. When the cry of "_The Silver Clan!_" rose, he looked confused. Dumbledore quickly had everyone return to his or her common rooms. When they got to the Griffindor common room, Harry turned to Hermione. "Who are the Silver Clan?"

Hermione looked in disbelief at Harry, "You don't know who they are?"

"No, remember, I grew up with the Dursleys."

"Yes, but still. The Silver Clan is known in both the muggle _and_ wizarding world!"

Harry arched a brow, "In both worlds?"

Hermione shuddered. "Yes."

"What do they do?"

"The Silver Clan is a mercenary group. They will kill for money. They don't care if the person is muggle or wizard."

"Really?"

"Yes, and they are very professional. Their work is clean and goes undetected if they wish. Sometimes they leave their mark, the Silver Skull (a/n: original huh)."

"I see. Is their mark tattooed like the Dark Lord's Dark Mark?"

Hermione looked at him weirdly. Harry arched a brow. "What?"

"You called Voldemort the Dark Lord."

"Yeah so? Isn't that what he is?"

"Yes but you calling him that…"

"Whatever. Just drop it and answer my question."

"Fine. Yes the Silver Skull is tattooed to their right arms. I heard it works like the Dark Mark."

"Hmmm…"

"I wonder why they got rid of Snape?"

Harry looked up and appeared to think it over. "You said they are mercenaries. Maybe Voldemort found out that Snape was the spy and hired the Silver Clan to exterminate him."

"Exterminate?"

Harry looked up and blushed. 'Oops. Wrong terminology.'

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Sorry, it slipped. Who do you think will be our new potions teacher as Snape is obviously not going to teach anymore."

Hermione stared at Harry. "How can you be so calm with this Harry? The Silver Clan infiltrated Hogwarts and killed a teacher!"

Harry sighed. "I guess it is because I have seen to much death."

"Too much death?"

"Yes, my parents and Cedric. I have seen more death than those more than twice my age. It doesn't affect me as much as it used to."

Hermione still looked suspicious. Harry looked at her, "What is it with you being so suspicious of me tonight?"

"Lets see… You came in from a "walk" that you went on alone. Then Snape dies at dinner."

Harry stared at her in disbelief, "You think _I _am in the Silver Clan?"

Hermione nodded, "You have been acting differently lately. You always seem to distance yourself away from us and you always return to Griffindor tower late at night."

Harry snarled angrily. "_You dare accuse me?_"

"Yes."

Harry sneered. "Why would I have asked you about the Silver Clan if I am, supposedly, in the Silver Clan?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe you questioned me to see how much I know."

"_I am _not _in the Silver Clan! See!_"

Harry pulled his right sleeve up and showed it to Hermione. It was clean; there was no tattoo.


	3. Oidhche, Cahan, and Viper

Ch 3

The man sighed. She knew too much, she needed to be eliminated. He slunk up the stairs and quietly opened the door. He found her bed and opened the curtains. He grimly smiled and drew a dagger from its sheath. The dagger was dipped in poison and could kill with only a nick to the skin if the infected wasn't immediately given the antidote. The best part about the poison was that it was untraceable. The man quickly drew the dagger across the skin of the girls arm. It drew a bit of blood. He waited and watched. He placed his hand over the girl's heart and smiled faintly when he felt the girl's heart slow and then stop. He left; he had accomplished what he had come to do. Her roommates in the morning would find her as if she were sleeping, but then find her body to be cold.

The next morning everyone in Griffindor tower was awakened by a scream. Harry sat bolt upright and hurried down the stairs into the common room. Many others were there looking confused. What was going on? They soon found out. Someone had gone and got Professor McGonagall. The professor walked in and followed the girl into the girl's dormitories. Minutes later she hurried back down the stairs. She was looking pale. She gazed at the students and spoke grimly. "A terrible thing as happened. A student has died."

There were gasps. Professor McGonagall continued, "I regret to say that the student who has died is Hermione Granger."

Again there were gasps. A frightened 2nd year then spoke up. "How Professor? How did Hermione die?"

McGonagall shook her head. "I do not know. She only appears to be sleeping."

Many looked puzzled, Harry looked to be in deep thought. No one paid attention to him. He noticed this and silently slipped out of the Common room.

Draco Malfoy looked up when the door of the Room of Requirement opened. In stepped a man. Draco acknowledged the man. "What brings you here, Oidhche? (a/n: Is that spelled right? It is Gaelic for 'night')"

"I had to get rid of her."

"Who?"

"The Granger girl."

"I see. Why?"

"She was on to me. She knew too much. She would have gone to Dumbledore if I had not gotten rid her."

"How did you get rid of her?"

The man smiled. "I was wondering when that would come up, Cahan. I used that poison you seem overly fond of."

"Of course. It was I used to get rid of the traitor."

A new voice spoke up. "Not surprising."

The two males looked in the direction from where the voice had come from. A woman stepped from the shadows. Oidhche grinned. "Hello Viper." (a/n: me! Viper is one of my nicknames with my friends.)

Viper grinned back. "Hello to you too, Oidhche."

Viper walked up to Oidhche and hugged him. He looked down at her. "Is that all I get?"

Viper laughed and kissed him. The kiss soon turned out into a full-out snog session. Draco cleared his throat. Viper and Oidhche reluctantly pulled away from each other. Oidhche sat in a couch and pulled Viper into his lap. "So, what brings you here Viper?"

Viper grinned. "No reason really. I just wanted to see you Oidhche."

Oidhche grinned and kissed Viper again. Viper then turned to Draco. "So what's happening in your life, Cahan?"

Draco shrugged. "The usual."

Viper smirked. "Hook up with any girls lately?"

Draco frowned. "No."

Viper continued to smirk. "Good."

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "What are you planning, Viper?"

Viper looked innocent, "Nothing."

She then stage whispered to Oidhche. "We should hook him up with Enat." (a/n: Look up the meaning of the name and you get a clue to who Enat is. Hint: Enat is a Gaelic name.)

Viper then looked to Oidhche. "Oh… guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm transferring in as a new student today!"

"You are?"

"Yep!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hmmm… Are you going to use Viper?"

"No."

Oidhche nodded. He then turned to Draco. "You should get back to your common room or go to breakfast before people start wondering to where you have gone."

"I can say the same for you."

Oidhche nodded in agreement. Viper then spoke up. "I have to go to the Headmaster's office. I will get sorted today at breakfast. I should go there before he wonders what happened to me. See you two later."

She stood up and kissed Oidhche. She walked out of the room. Oidhche and Draco followed her example.

Ron walked sadly into the Great Hall and saw Harry alone sitting at the Griffindor table. Ron took a seat next to him and put some food on his plate. He didn't eat much though. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "I regret to inform you that one, Hermione Granger, died in her sleep last night. Please raise your cups in memory for her."

Everyone did so. Dumbledore continued. "On a happier note I am pleased to say that today we have a new student arriving today. She will be transferring into 5th year. Please welcome Marie Darkcrow."

Viper stepped into the room. She walked up to the Head table and sat on the stool that had been placed in front. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A Minute it called out "Griffindor!"

Viper smiled and went to the cheering table and sat down by Harry. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed. She then slid into his lap. Many of the Griffindors gapped open mouthed at the two. Harry looked up. "What?"

Ron stared at Harry. "You look as if you know each other…uh very well."

Harry grinned. "We met over the summer and we hooked up."

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Dumbledore stood up. "Ah... let me introduce the new potions professor… Professor Ryder."


	4. Ryder?

Ch 4

Harry and a few others, including Viper and Draco, in the Great Hall gaped. "_Ryder?_"

Ryder looked at Harry and Viper. He grinned. "You weren't expecting me were you?"

Harry laughed. "No, I was expecting someone like Snape."

Ryder smirked. "Always expect the unexpected…"

Harry also smirked, "…and always hold a secret in plain sight."

This was spoken in an under tone. The only other that heard was Viper. Ryder continued up to the Head table. Dumbledore leaned to him when Ryder sat in his seat. "You know Mr. Potter?"

Ryder nodded. "I met him over the summer and we have become friends."

Dumbledore nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Viper and Harry were talking. Then Professor McGonagall came up. "Here Marie. This is your schedule."

Viper took it and looked it over. Harry looked over it and grinned. "It's exactly like mine."

Viper smiled "Good."

She then whispered to Harry with an evil grin on her face. "We have potions with Ryder first today. How about we make it something to be remembered."

Harry grinned back. "Yes, and I know thee perfect thing to do. We are going to give the Weasely twins a run for their money."

He then leaned in and whispered his plan to Viper. When he was done she smirked. "Its time to introduce Hogwarts to 'Night Viper'."

Harry also smirked and nodded. They then left the Great Hall to get their prank ready.

Harry and Viper were the first ones to enter the potions classroom. They took out their wands and waved them in the air. They then took their seats. The classroom soon filled up. Professor Ryder was the last person to walk into the room. He stood up front and started talking. "Hello. I am Professor Ryder. Now, my rules in the classroom are as follows: No talking when I am and always follow directions. The potion we are doing today is…"

Ryder stopped when there was an explosion. Ryder rolled his eyes when the room turned pink and everyone in it turned lime-green. Ryder himself turned multicolored. There was another explosion, Draco stood up, and started to do a jig while singing 'I am a little teacup'. Another explosion went through the room and two cauldrons near the front spouted multi-colored sparks. Letters formed in the air spelling: Hope you enjoyed!

Yours truly,  
Night Viper

The words exploded and everything went back to normal. Draco sat down blushing and at glared Harry and Viper. Ryder came up to the grinning Viper and Harry. "Even though it was a good show 'Night Viper', I will take 25 points from Griffindor for the interruption of my class. Oh, and Mr. Potter see me after class."

When Ryder finished speaking a small amount of pain shot through Harry's right arm. Harry nodded. Ryder went back up to the front. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, the potion we are doing today is the Draught of Ruin. Can anyone tell me about this potion?"

Draco immediately raised his hand and Viper snickered. Ryder nodded at him. Draco started speaking. "The Draught of Ruin is a poison. It almost immediately kills the person by attacking the heart. It is also untraceable."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Draco smirked at Harry and Viper, who in return just rolled their eyes.

The class went by quickly and soon ended. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and left. When Harry and Ryder were the only ones left, Ryder closed the door and put a silence ward up. He then turned to Harry. "I have a job for you, Oidhche."

"What is it?"

"It is for both you and Viper, but I wanted to tell you first. I need you two to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Mysteries there is a prophecy. I need you to get it. The Dark Lord has tried to send in some of his deatheaters but they have all failed. Because of this I am sending in you and Viper. Tell her and you will do the job tonight."

Harry nodded. He then turned and left.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/n: Earlier I had that Viper transferred in as a 6th year. I have changed that, so she is now in 5th year. The story takes place in Harry's 5th year. It will have some elements from the Order of the Phoenix.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you!

Everyone else: Please review!


	5. Department of Mysteries

A/N: Earlier I had it that Sirius had died. This is not correct. The story is supposed to take place in Harry's 5th year. I have changed it to the correct information. If anyone sees anymore mistakes please tell me. Thanks!

The Ministry is going to be different than it was in the Order of the Phoenix.

Silver Clan's sign language

Ch 5

Harry spoke to Viper about their assignment. Viper frowned, "Why is it that we have to do it? I mean Ryder could have sent Bradach. We are assassins, not thieves."

Harry nodded. "I don't understand it either. Come on. We have dinner to go to. After that, when everyone's in bed, we can sneak out."

Viper grinned. "Alright, besides, I'm hungry."

Harry grinned.

That night Viper and Harry sat in the common room. To pass the time they played Exploding Snap. (a/n: is that what it is?) At midnight everyone had finally gone to bed. Harry and Viper slipped out of the common room and ran quickly through the shadows towards the Room of Requirement. When they got there they found Draco sitting in a chair. He looked up. "What are you two doing here?"

Viper grinned. "I can say the same for you."

Draco laughed. "I couldn't sleep. You?"

Harry answered him. "We were assigned a job by Ryder."

Draco nodded. "I see. Who do you have to get rid of?"

"Actually, it's a theft job."

Draco arched a brow. "Why doesn't he send Bradach?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but Viper and I better go. We'll see you later."

Viper and Harry both took out their wands and waved them. Their outfits changed. Harry's was a black shirt, black pants, black leather boots, and a trench coat. He then smirked and summoned his sword. It was made of mithril and the hilt was wrapped in black leather. He also summoned his dagger. He slipped into it's sheath on his wrist. He pulled back his long black hair into a ponytail and removed his glasses. He didn't need them, but he needed to keep up appearances. The lenses were just regular glass. Viper's outfit was similar except that her shirt was silver. Her weapons were a pair on silver duo knives and a muggle gun with a silencer.

When they were done they re-sheathed their wands, putting them in holsters on their arms. Harry looked over to Viper. "Ready to go?"

Viper smirked. "Of course. Let's go."

Harry smirked back and they both melted into the shadows.

Moments later they reappeared in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Harry signaled to Viper. We need to go to the Department of Mysteries.

Viper nodded and signaled back. Ok. What floor is it on?

Sublevel 5.

Viper nodded. Let's go.

Harry and Viper again melted into the shadows. They reappeared in the shadows of a large room. Viper again signaled to Harry. Where are we?

The lobby of the Department of Mysteries. We need to go down that corridor to get to the Prophecy Room.

Harry pointed at a door in the far corner of the room. Viper nodded and both she and Harry quietly slipped through the door. They followed the corridor and arrived at a solid steel door. Viper stepped up to it and concentrated. A minute later there was a click and the door swung open.

Harry and Viper slipped into a large circular room. Around the perimeter of the room were shelves. Viper signaled to Harry. What prophecy are we looking for?

Ryder sent me letter at dinner that said we were looking for a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord.

Viper nodded. She walked up to the shelves, pulled out a scroll, and opened it. A moment later she closed it and shook her head. Nope.

Hours later and Harry pulled out the last scroll. If this isn't the one…

He unrolled it and scanned it. He rolled it up a moment later and scowled. Its not it!

WHAT?

This scroll is not the right one!

It should be here!

I know god-damnit! They must have it somewhere else! After all the attempts Voldemort made to get it, they put it somewhere else!

Damn.

Yeah, but we have to leave. Daybreaks soon and we have to get back. We need to report to Ryder.

Viper nodded. The two quickly replaced the scrolls and made sure that everything was as they had found it.

They slipped out of the room and made their way back to the main room of the Department. They slipped out of the door and encountered an Order member on guard. Viper grew one of her knives, but Harry put his hand on her arm. Not yet. He can be of use to us.

Viper nodded, but didn't put her weapons away. Harry grabbed the man by the throat and thrust him against the wall. He then whispered to the man. "We need some information, and you have it. Now where is the prophecy?"

The man shook in fear. "Which one?"

Harry snarled. "Don't play games with me Weasely. Yes I know your name. Now where is the Prophecy?"

Arthur Weasely looked at the man in fear. "In the Prophecy Room."

"I'm warning you Weasely. Tell to me a lie again, and your family will suffer. I'll give you one last time, where is the Prophecy?"

Arthur gulped. "Dumbledore has it. He keeps it in his office. We only guard the Department of Mysteries still to trick Voldemort. Please don't hurt my family."

"Oh, I won't. Not yet at least. Carry on Viper. Oh, by the way. You don't recognize me, do you Mr. Weasely?"

Arthur started. "_Harry?_"

Harry laughed. "Finish him Viper. For your information Weasely, I stopped being the boy-who-lived a long time ago."

Viper quickly slit Arthur's throat. Harry then used magic to burn the body and get rid of the ashes. They did not need anyone to find him yet. Harry and Viper melted into the shadows and reappeared in the room of requirement. They took out their wands and changed their clothes back into their school robes. They exited the room and silently made their way to the DADA room. They slipped into the room and knocked on the door of Ryder's quarters. He opened the door and ushered them in. he then threw up a silencing ward and locked the door. He turned to the two teens. "Do you have it?"

Harry scowled. "No. They removed it."

Ryder frowned. "Do you know they could have placed it?"

Harry nodded. "We encountered an Order member. We questioned him. The prophecy is being kept in Dumbledore's office."

Ryder sighed. "That's going to complicate things a bit."

Harry nodded. Ryder sighed again. "You two should return to your common room before anyone realizes that you are gone."

Harry and Viper turned and opened the door after the wards had been removed.

That day they were in DADA when Draco approached Harry. He started taunting Harry, but his hand gestures said otherwise. "Hey Potty where are the Weasel and the Mudblood? Did they ditch you?" Did you get what you were looking for in the Department of Mysteries?

"Ha you wish Malfoy. I chose to separate from them for the moment. Where are your _friends_? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends." NO! The idiot Order moved it!

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Ouch.

"What's going on here?" A fat woman walked into the classroom. (a/n: enter Umbridge!)

Harry answered the woman, still facing Malfoy. "He was insulting me."

"He's lying professor! He was insulting me!"

"Oh is that right Malfoy?"

"Be quiet Mr. Potter! Ten points from Griffindor for insulting another student!"

Umbridge turned and walked up front. Draco and Harry took the last available seats. I really hate that woman! I got 10 points taken away for 'insulting' you, but she let you off!

I agree. Do you think Ryder will let us get rid of her?

No. She works for the Ministry. If she dies, then the whole castle will be swarming with aurors.

You're right.

Of course I am. Back to the lesson. I really hate this Umbridge women.

I agree, but I think you deserved to have the points taken away in retaliation for pranking me.

Oh come on. It was funny.

Ha Ha. I don't think so.

Many will agree with me.

Just shut up.

It was still funny!

"I said shut up!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blushed. Harry chuckled. Serves you right.

Draco growled. Umbridge went back to the lesson. The bell rang moments later and Harry made his way to Ancient Runes. He had dropped Divination and instead took up Ancient Runes. Draco went off to his common room for his break.


	6. History and Prophesy

:runs from angry mob: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll start! Sorry I had many issues with my computer.

Ch 6

Harry walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a painting. He whispered the password and stepped inside when it opened. He looked around. It was here that he was first introduced to the Silver Clan.

-Flashback-

Harry walked down a deserted hallway. It looked to be unused because everything had a thick layer of dust. He had just left the hospital wing after defeating Quirrel. He was thinking about what Voldemort had said and what the sorting hat had said earlier in the year. 'There is no such thing as good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it.' 'You could be great you know. It's all here in your head.'

Could what had been said really be true? His face suddenly darkened when his thoughts turned to his conversation with Dumbledore. He could tell the old fool was keeping something from him, something important. His trust in the old man was wavering. Dumbledore had, in a way, caused Harry to go after Quirrel and in the process almost losing his life.

He suddenly jerked his head up when he heard soft footsteps. He quickly melted into the shadows. He had found that he was a shadow elemental a few weeks ago. A man came into view and Harry quickly followed him, using the shadows to mask his presence and muffle his footsteps.

The man stopped in front of a painting of a symbol. The painting suddenly swung open and the man stepped through. The painting closed before Harry could slip through, so he used his element to transport himself into the shadows of the hidden room. Then he reappeared on the other side. He then immediately dropped down. He was not a moment too soon. A second later a dagger was imbedded in the stone were his head had been. A man suddenly lunged at him with a sword. Harry dodged it and created a sword out of the shadows. He didn't know how to use one so he let his instinct takeover. Eventually though he was disarmed. The man pinned him to the ground and placed the tip of his sword on his neck. The man peered down at him.

"Who are you and how did you find this place!"

Harry stared defiantly at the man. "I am Oidhche."

The man growled. "You lie! Now tell me the truth!"

Harry glared at the man. "Why should I tell you!"

The man smirked. "Is it not I who holds the fate of your life in my hands? Now tell me what I seek!"

Harry growled in frustration and defeat. "I am Harry."

The man arched a brow. "No last name, Harry?"

Harry growled. "Potter."

The man nodded. "Much better. Now, how did you find this place and enter!"

Harry replied simply. "I followed you."

The man narrowed his eyes and pressed the blade harder into Harry's neck. "I am a master of my art, Mr. Potter. Yet, I did not notice you until you appeared into this room. Now tell me the truth!"

Harry growled. "I did! I am a shadow elemental and I used it to mask my presence from you!"

The man's eyes widened briefly. "Why did you follow me?"

"I was in this corridor when I noticed you coming. I then followed you."

The man's eyes widened. "How did you find this passage!"

Harry furrowed his eyes in thought. "I had just been released from the Infirmary, when I got lost in thought. I just kind of found myself in the passage. Why do you ask?"

The man released Harry and sheathed his sword. "Not many can find this passage on their own, Harry Potter. Only those who are Chosen are permitted to enter."

"Chosen?"

The man sighed. "I will have to explain this to you. Do you know anything about the Silver Clan?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"The wizarding and muggle worlds know us as a mercenary group. This is not entirely true. We work for a higher being. At the moment Voldemort holds favor with the Great One. We serve Voldemort to an extent, but on the orders of the Great One. If you are to join with us then you must be prepared to work for Voldemort. Do you understand this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Good, but before you are inducted, you need to see the Great One."

"When?"

"There was a reason I came here tonight, Mr. Potter. The Great One is to hold a meeting. You will meet him then. In the meantime you need to wear this cloak. We will keep your identity a secret until the time comes for you to reveal yourself to the Great One."

-End flashback-

Harry looked up when the portrait opened. Ryder stepped in. He looked surprised to see Harry. "What are you doing here, Oidhche?"

"I needed to be alone. This place holds memories."

"I see." He laughed. "I remember finding you. I'm surprised I didn't realize you were a Chosen. You certainly have their qualities."

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"Your meeting with the Great One was interesting. We all thought he would be angry with you."

Harry blushed. Ryder laughed. "Yet, he seemed to find you quite amusing."

Harry smirked. "Yep! Of course! In fact I still hold favor with him."

"Yeah, but I don't why."

Harry growled. Ryder just laughed.

-Flashback-

Harry sat in the shadows behind Ryder. They were waiting for the Great One. Everyone from the Clan was there, but no one noticed Harry because his abilities. Suddenly a darkness came into the room. A tall man stepped from this darkness. Everyone stood and bowed deeply to the man. This man sat in a chair and the rest followed his example. The Great One spoke. "There is an extra among you tonight."

It was a statement. Ryder stood and stepped forward. He bowed his head and motioned for Harry to come forward. Harry stepped from the shadows he hid in and stood beside Ryder. Many in the room started. The person was a shadow elemental! The only two other people to have this ability were the Great One and one other! Who was this person? The Great One looked amused. "Who have you brought before me, Ryder?"

"This boy identified himself as Oidhche. He followed me here, but found the corridor on his own."

The Great One arched a brow. "Who are you child?"

Harry lowered his hood, but instead of answering he said, "I'm no child."

Many gasped. The boy was talking back to the Great One! Instead of being angry the Great One laughed. "Of course not! No, you are a little warrior. I can see it in you."

-End flashback-

Ryder sighed. "You surprised all of us with your power. You even surprised the Great One!"

Harry grinned. "I'm special."

Ryder nodded. "Yeah." Ryder suddenly laughed. "We pride ourselves on being hard and emotionless. This is an essential on many of our missions. Nevertheless, you managed to worm yourself into our hearts! Even the Great One!"

-Flashback-

Harry stood in front of the Great One. He had been called to see the higher being. "You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

"Yes my little warrior. I am powerful, Oidhche, but not invincible. Even I know this."

"Why do you tell me this, my Lord?"

"Please don't interrupt me Oidhche. As I was saying, I am not invincible. I need an heir. I want you to be my heir, Oidhche. Will you accept this?"

"I will, my Lord. It would be an honor."

"Do not call me that. I am also adopting you. Call me father, dad, or daddy. Though, you may call me Aaron until you are comfortable with calling me father."

"Yes, my…. Aaron."

Aaron laughed. "Take your time."

-End flashback-

-(Next day)-

Harry was standing in the headmaster's office. He was looking around. He pretended to be looking at the different objects, but he was trying to see if he could find the Prophecy. Dumbledore walked in. Harry stood up from looking at some books. "Hello, Headmaster. You wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore nodded. He went and sat at his desk and sighed. "I did not want to do this yet, but the war is upon us. There is a Prophecy."

Mentally Harry was smirking. This was going to be easy. "Really sir? What does it say?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There is a prophecy about you and Voldemort."

Harry started. "Me!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. This is it here."

Dumbledore opened a desk drawer and took out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Harry. "That is a copy of the original. You may keep that one. You can go."

Harry stood up and left. In the hallway he opened the parchment. He read it.

He then groaned. "The Dark Lord is not going to like this."

"What will the Dark Lord not like?"

Harry whipped around to face Ryder. "Dumbledore gave me a copy of the Prophecy."

"Really? Let me see it."

Ryder read it. "I think your right. We'll give it to the Great One first. He'll decide what to do."

Harry nodded and he grabbed Ryder's arm. He pulled them into the shadows and they reappeared outside of Aaron's door. Harry knocked. There was an 'Enter' and he opened the door. Aaron looked up. "Yes?"

Ryder bowed. Harry walked forward. "I have the Prophecy, father."

"Good. What is it?"

Harry handed his father the parchment. The man read over it. "This is an interesting development."

R&R! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Hugs!


	7. Change of Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own it…. I wish I did!

'Silver Clan sign language.'

Dedicated to my best friend Dckveg! Thankyou!

Ch 7

Aaron sighed. "A prophecy is a prophecy. There is no way to go around them. We will show Voldemort the Prophecy. Be prepared for anything."

He then lightly pressed his Mark. A minute later Draco and Enat hurried into the room. They both bowed. "You called, my lord?"

Aaron nodded. "Oidhche has acquired the Prophecy. The five of us will bring it to Voldemort."

They all nodded. They raised their hoods and Aaron shadow-ported them into the throne room of Riddle Manor. Harry took the Prophecy and brought it up to Voldemort. The others stood back. Harry lowered his hood. The Deatheaters started. No one knew the boy-who-lived served the Dark Lord! Harry hid a smirk. He handed the Prophecy to Voldemort. Voldemort then opened and read it.

Harry suddenly found himself at wand point. Voldemort smirked. "It is either you or I, and I don't intend to die tonight. Be prepared to die for your master. Avada –"

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Aaron walked forward, still hooded. The man laughed. "Are you his master, Voldemort?"

Voldemort turned on the hooded man. "Who are you! How dare you interrupt me!"

Aaron laughed. "How dare I? How dare I. No, how dare you!" He threw off his hood. Voldemort paled. Aaron sneered. "I see you recognize me. I'll have you know Tom that you have fallen out of my favor. Over the years you have slowly fallen out, but this was the last straw. I will not have you die my son!"

Voldemort was whiter than usual. He took a few steps back. "Your….son?"

Aaron smirked. "Yes, and you made a deadly mistake in choosing to kill him. Be happy that we will spare your life, Tom. Silver Clan withdraws from your service. Move out!"

Many of the Deatheaters pulled out from the main group and went to stand behind their real leader. They never removed their masks but their outfits changed. Their clothes changed from black robes to black trench coats over black shirts and pants. Their white masks turned into a silvery metal.

With a loud pop they all disappeared. The Silver Clan went back to their Headquarters. When they left, Voldemort collapsed in his chair and shakily dismissed his followers.

Aaron sighed. He spoke to all of the men and women who served him. "As you know, there was a prophecy. It was found that the prophecy was about Voldemort and my son. As some of you have seen, Voldemort took it into his hands to complete it. As of today we will not work with Voldemort. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, you are dismissed."

The group gave the usual salute and apperated as a whole. Aaron mentally grinned with pride. His followers were well trained. He sunk into a leather chair. What to do next? They needed to destroy Voldemort, but the question that was now arisen was how.

Harry rushed into the Room of Requirement. There was an Order meeting going on. Earlier in the summer Dumbledore had inducted Harry into the Order after they brought him the Dursely's. They had shown him the Room at the beginning of the year; it was to be used as a meeting room.

Everyone looked up when the door slammed open. Harry blushed and took a seat. Dumbledore arched a brow. "Where have you been, Harry?"

Harry just shook his head. "I forgot about the meeting. I'm sorry, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, my boy. Now to resume our meeting. What is known about the Silver Clan?"

Harry inwardly groaned. It would be another one of those meetings.

Remus spoke up. "They work in both muggle and wizarding worlds. They are in Voldemort's ranks." Harry mentally snorted. "We don't know what their ultimate motive is."

Dumbledore grimly agreed. "They are certainly a secretive group. We know next to nothing about them. Does anyone have any idea to what they really want?" The members looked at each other, "World domination?"

Harry inwardly scoffed. 'Not even close.'

Dumbledore had been studying him. There must have been some flicker of emotion in Harry's eyes because Dumbledore spoke. "Is there something you wanted to say Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly. He shook his head. "No, sir. There is nothing." Suddenly his Mark flared. He stood up. "I just realized there is something important I have to do. I have to go." Before anyone could say anything Harry rushed out of the room.

Oidhche bowed before his Master. "You wanted me, Father?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to bring you back here, but I needed to talk to you. Would you be able to defeat Tom easily?"

Oidhche shrugged. "It's hard to say. While I am more powerful magically, there is a reason Tom was in Slytherin. He is cunning and I wouldn't put it past him to have something really evil up his sleeves."

Aaron sighed. "We need to take action slowly and plan any countermeasures. In the meantime you are to take a 'vacation' of sorts. I'll call you again if I need anything, though. You are dismissed."

Oidhche bowed and disapperated.

Harry, Viper, and Draco were sitting in the Room of Requirement later that day after the Order had left. They were talking and laughing about different mishaps that happened on some of their missions. Viper was telling a particularly funny one. Draco and Harry were teary with hysterics. "…and then he peed his pants! … I didn't think I saw anyone so scared! Not only that we had not done anything yet! …." There was more but Viper couldn't finish she had started laughing so hard.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Ron burst into the room. He had found out because he too was in the Order. "Harry! I was looking all over for you!"

Ron suddenly noticed Draco. "Hey! What's The Ferret doing here?"

Harry answered calmly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends, Ron."

"FRIENDS? AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU!"

"We made up after 1st year and have been friends since." 'Besides, I was the one to recruit and train you.'

'That was interesting.'

'Yeah, but helped us get over our problems.'

Ron was fuming. "Friends! How could you just make up with him?"

"We have a lot of things in common. It wasn't that hard."

A new voice spoke up. "I made up with him." The person then sat in Draco's lap.

Ron started sputtering, but Viper and Harry just laughed. Harry grinned.

"Did you perchance have something to do with this, Viper?"

"Nope! They figured it out all by themselves."

"Way to go Enat and Cahan!"

"Oh, shut up Oidhche."

Ron was confused. "What kind of names are those?"

"Nicknames."

"What for."

"Why would you care?"

"No reason."

"Whatever. Just give up, Weasel."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't get what you see in a killer, Harry and Ginny."

Harry stood up. "Excuse me?"

"I bet it was him who killed Hermione!"

"Ron shut up."

"No! I bet he is in the Silver Clan, killed Snape, and then killed Hermione!"

Harry suddenly snapped. "RON! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY CHOICE OF FRIENDS, THEN LEAVE NOW! I WILL NOT CALL YOU FRIEND IF YOU CANNOT GET ALONG WITH MY OTHER FRIENDS!"

"But Harry…."

"LEAVE NOW!"

Ron quickly left. Viper kissed Harry. "Nice. I didn't like him anyways."

The others agreed, even Ginny did.

Viper, Harry, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next day. They sat at the end and were subtly signing to each other while they were eating. 'What will we do now? Before we go forward with any plans, we have to be rid of Voldemort first.'

'I do not know. We cannot just rush into anything either. It will only be a downfall.'

'What do you think Master is planning?'

'I do not know.'

Viper looked at her watch. 'This conversation can continue later.' "We need to get to class."

The others nodded in agreement. They stood up and collected their books. Saying good-bye, Viper and Harry went to their DADA lesson. Ginny went off to her potions class.

Harry and Viper started signing to each other almost as soon as the lesson started. 'How the HELL did she become a professor?'

'I don't know, but like last time, I am refraining from strangling her.'

'I totally agree.'

Draco suddenly came in. He was 5 minutes late. He mumbled an apology and sat in the only available seat next to Harry and Viper. 'What took you so long, Cahan?'

'Slept late.'

'I see… Oh God, I am so bored! This calls for a prank!'

The others grinned evilly. They pulled out their wands. After each muttered a spell, they sat back to enjoy the show. The chalk that Umbridge had been using jumped out of her hand. It drew a huge crude drawing of a fat toad in a dress. It came to life and started yelling at the kids. "No wands! Croak! Just books! Croak! I hate magic! Croak! My name is Umbridge and I am a fat toad! CROAK!" The finishing touch was that Umbridge suddenly gave a loud "Croak!" The students gaped in shock before bursting out in laughter. Harry, Viper, and Draco grinned in satisfaction. Viper signed, 'We are the deadly Trio!'

'What about Enat?'

'We are the Prank Quad!'

'Don't you mean squad?'

'No. We' re four pranksters!'

'Whatever.'

Chapter finally done! More to come soon I hope! Thanks to all who reviewed!


	8. Shocking isn't it?

_Hey people! I'm finally updating! Sorry 'bout the delay!_

Ch 8

Harry sat bolt upright. He climbed out of bed and changed into some robes. He then shadow drifted to his father's side. "You called, father?"

Aaron nodded. "I have come to a decision. We cannot continue to fight two wars. We now fight against Tom. We do not need to fight the Order too. They still see us as an enemy. We need to correct that."

"How?"

"We will go to them to ally ourselves with them."

"Who will come with you father to talk to them?"

"I want you by my side. Enat, Viper, Ryder, and Cahan will also come with. You will show them who you are. We need to gain their trust."

Harry nodded. "When?"

"The next Order meeting."

"I will notify the others."

That night the four young Clan members waited in the Potions classroom with Ryder. Aaron would be there any minute. Then they would make their way to the Room of Requirement where the Order meeting was going to be held. They all wore black pants, shirts, boots, and hooded cloaks. They also all wore mithril masks.

Suddenly Aaron shadow drifted in. The others bowed in respect. Aaron nodded to them and they all pulled up their hoods. They all swept from the room without a word. They swiftly made their way to the Room where the meeting was currently in session.

Aaron paused briefly in front of the door before unlocking it with a spell. He opened the door with a bang. The Order was immediately on their feet with wands drawn. Aaron spoke, "You can put those away. We will not hurt you."

Dumbledore strode forward. "Who are you?"

Aaron smirked from beneath his hood. "Surely you cannot recognize the famed Silver Clan?"

There were many gasps and grips were tightened on their wands. Dumbledore's eyes became like steel. "What do you want?"

Aaron grinned. "An alliance."

Dumbledore stared in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We want to offer our services in getting rid of the man who calls himself a dark lord."

"Why? You served him."

"No longer. He went to far when he tried to kill my heir and adopted son."

"Why should we trust you? You murdered Severus Snape. You are also suspected of killing Hermione Granger and having a part in the disappearance of Arthur Weasley."

Aaron nodded in understanding. "We do not ask to be forgiven, but it is possible that our Necromancers might be able to bring them back. All those killings were done when we still helped Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked hopeful. "You can bring them back?"

"I can make no promises. They may be too far gone for us to bring back. We will try. I'm truly sorry for their deaths."

Dumbledore nodded wearily. "We accept your offer, but we cannot fully trust you yet."

"Understandable."

Aaron then motioned to the figures behind him. "I want to introduce you to the favorite of all my warriors."

The tallest of the group strode forward and removed his hood. He then removed his mask. "I am sorry that I deceived you, headmaster."

Many gasped again. "Professor Ryder!"

"The same." He then stood back. Another figure walked forward, this one obviously female. She too removed her hood. Many eyes widened. None gasped, but they were still surprised. "Ms. Darkcrow?"

Viper grinned. "Yup!" She too then stepped back. The smallest of the three tall males then walked forward. He removed his mask and hood. "Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco just grinned at their looks of disbelief. He stood back as the last girl walked up. She removed her hood and mask. Mrs. Weasley fainted and there were a few gasps of surprise. "Ginny!" (a/n: Yeesh… ya think they would now some other words than names.: grins:) She stood back. The last figure strode forward. He removed his mask, but the hood still shadowed his face. He smirked and then removed his hood. Aaron grinned, "Let me introduce you to my son and heir: Oidhche."

Lets just say that several of the Order didn't take the news very well. Several thuds were heard as several members fainted. Others gaped in shock. Dumbledore was shocked into silence for the first time in his life.

After the meeting was over the members of the Clan made their way to the Potions room. When the door was shut the teenagers burst into laughter. The two adults looked on in amusement.

Harry gasped out between laughs; "Their faces were hysterical when we showed them who we are. I don't think Dumbledore has been more shocked tonight then in his entire life!"

Aaron chuckled. He then sighed. "I must get back to Headquarters. I have some work to do."

Harry quickly reigned in his laughter and went and hugged his father. "I'll see you later then, father."

Aaron smiled and then shadow drifted away. Viper suddenly sighed. "I'm bored."

She then brightened. "Oh, let's go plan a prank!"

The other teens grinned. Ryder rolled his eyes. "Immature children. I should turn you in."

Viper pouted. "You wouldn't. Please?"

Ryder sighed. "Fine. I never heard anything."

Viper grinned and ran out the door with the other teens behind her. Their clothes instantly changed into robes as they ran. Ryder put his wand away and rubbed his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this punishment?"

_Question: Should I have the three come back? Or should they stay dead? Please tell me your opinion!_

_Another thing: Anyone have any ideas for pranks?_

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope that more people will review:puppy eyes:pouts: Please?_


	9. Prank

_:pouts: no one reviewed! I feel so unloved:starts sobbing: what did I do to deserve this:stops sobbing and then glares at assembled group: I have half a mind to discontinue this story! I expect at least 15 reviews before I write the next chapter:storms out: assembled group exchanges glances and scrambles to **read and review**_

Disclaimer: nope not mine This will be a short chapter. Be forewarned! 

Ch 9

Harry's eyes widened and then he ducked. Now that was unexpected! "Viper! Watch what you're doing!"

Viper stopped and grinned. "Oopsie."

Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to his weaving of spells. They were planning a giant prank on the entire school population. Each student would be turned into the animal they best represented, but to make it funnier, the students would also be pink and wearing some ah… interesting clothes (a/n: hmmm. I'm thinking clown). The animal forms would fade away after an hour or so, but the pinkness and clothes would remain. The pranksters would be of course unaffected.

They finished up the spells and then went to bed, it now being close to 2 in the morning.

-Breakfast-

Viper stood up and grinned once they noticed that all the students had arrived. "All of you enjoying breakfast? Well the Quad certainly will. I have only one thing to say to you all: Pink!"

When that was said, the prank was activated. The Quad fell to the ground rolling in laughter when they saw some of the animals. Ron had turned into a donkey. (I don't like Ron much.) Pansy had turned into a pug. There were many other interesting assortments of animals.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing and stood up. He grinned at the teachers who were watching in amusement. Their look faltered a little. Harry's grin just widened. "We couldn't leave you out, professors! One thing for you all: Never cross dress! I don't need nightmares!"

The Quad collapsed in fresh rounds of laughter at the teachers' dilemmas. Each teacher was dressed in clothes of the opposite sex. But it didn't end there. The clothes weren't normal by any standards. It was quite amusing to see Dumbledore sporting pigtails and a pink frilly dress.

McGonagll (spelled right? To lazy to look it up) marched up to the Quad wearing breeches and a sailor shirt. The Quad stood and Draco grinned. "Hello Ms. Pirate!"

McGonagll scowled. "Ten points each off from Gryffindor and Slytherin! I also expect you in detention tonight with Filch!"

She stomped off.

-That night-

Harry paused in his cleaning of the filthy cauldrons and smirked. The prank had been worth it!

_How did you like the prank? Tell me and please answer my question from the earlier chapter!_

_Tata for now!_


	10. Flashback and the Final Battle

Hey people! I thank my wonderful TWO reviewers! Ya know… I'm awfully disappointed in you people! The only reason I am actually updating is because one of my friends is practically begging me to update! I WANT YOU TO UPDATE:puppy eyes: please?

_:runs out crying:readers feel pity and rush to review…_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_BTW… only the plot is mine!… and Viper…_

Ch 10

Harry was lying on his bed. He was bored so he was sorting through all his memories. Especially the funny ones. He grinned as he thought about the night he was revealed to the Order as being in the Silver Clan. The reactions to the initial revealing were considerably milder than the later reactions once the information had finally sunk in.

Flashback

Harry was sitting next to his father. They were talking with Order about plans. He tried not to laugh at the Order's expressions. They all seemed rather dazed. He was looking forward to the outbursts once the shock was gone. "_The Silver Clan!_"

Ah there it was. This was going to be fun. There were masked expressions of amusement from the other Clan members. They apparently thought the same thing. Harry grinned openly. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do I have a problem with it? YES, I DO!"

Ah, his godfather was talking. "What's the matter, Sirius?"

"Why did you join! I can also say the same of you, Ginny!" There were murmurs and shouts of agreement from the rest if the Order.

"I was Chosen. Besides, I like what I do. It's a rush of adrenalin."

"You find world domination fun!"

"Hey! That is a common misconception about the Clan! We do not want to rule the world! Isn't that right father?"

Aaron spoke, "Yes, all we care about is the welfare of the Wizard World."

"Then why join, Voldemort?" That was Dumbledore.

Aaron sighed. "I confess that Tom had been a friend of mine when I was younger. When I had started the Clan and had recruited and trained my forces I joined forces with Tom. I agreed that something had to be done with the Wizard World. But, now he has changed. Now he only cares about the power."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. He turned towards Harry. "Why did you join the Silver Clan if in the process you were also joining your parent's killer?"

"It was your fault, Headmaster. That day in 1st year when you wouldn't tell what I needed to know I found the Corridor. I met Ryder there and I met the Great One. I found a place where I truly belonged. I started training immediately.

I never forgave Voldemort, but I learned to respect the man. He was brilliant even if a little power hungry."

Dumbledore sighed. He turned to Aaron. "I can understand Severus's death, but why Hermione's death. I assume your group was the culprit for this."

Harry sighed and spoke. "I deeply regret it, but I was the one to kill her. She was becoming too suspicious of me. I had to get rid of her before she could figure it out. I regret it, but what has been done is done. Let me remind you that we might be able to bring her back."

Suddenly Sirius spoke again. "I want you to leave at once, Harry! I forbid you from being in the Silver Clan anymore!"

Harry glared at him. "That is not your choice. It is mine and I will stay with the Clan."

End Flashback

Harry jolted from the memory when his Mark flared to life. He rushed to get to his father's side. He was there in five minutes. "Yes, Father?"

"Tom is planning a attack on Hogwarts. It was set for tonight. Are you ready to fulfill your destiny, my son?"

"I am."

"Good. Be ready."

Harry nodded and left to prepare.

Later that night

It was dinnertime and Harry was barely eating anything. He was tense and his eyes kept darting towards the doors. Viper noticed. "What is wrong?"

"It's tonight. Prepare yourself."

As soon as he had said this there was a blaring sound throughout the Great Hall. Harry, Viper, Draco, and Ginny jumped to their feet and ran from the room. They knew what the alarm meant. The professors and many of the older students followed them.

When the group made it outside Harry pressed his Mark and sent a small burst of magic through it. Immediately there were cracks as the entire Silver Clan apparated through the wards. Order members showed up minutes later. The assembled group faced Voldemort's army of Death Eaters.

Harry stepped forward. "Tonight is the night that you will meet your end, Tom Riddle!"

Aaron stepped forward also. "Attack, my loyal friends! Show them what it means to be a warrior!"

The Clan charged forward on their leader's order. Swords were drawn and shields were raised. Spells were fired as the Clan's forces slammed into the Death Eaters.

Harry drew his own sword and fought his way towards Voldemort. He soon reached the self proclaimed Dark Lord. "Are you ready to die, Riddle?"

"How nice of you to join me, Potter."

"I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but that would be lying."

Voldemort snarled. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jumped out of the way of the curse. "Mortis!"

The fight between Voldemort and Harry lasted for the longest time. Harry finally managed to disarm him. He sent a spell the sent the dark lord sprawling. Harry put away his wand away and pulled out a gun. "How does it feel to die by the hand of your enemy and by a weapon created by the so despised muggles, Tom"

Voldemort snarled. "You'll pay for this, Potter! When –"

Harry yawned, "Yada, yada, yada. Whatever. Good-bye Tom Marvolo Riddle."

With a bang the Dark Lord Voldemort was finally finished for good. Harry cast a spell and watched as the body burned to ashes. He walked away and back towards the larger fight.

Days later

Those in the Order who had survived the Last Battle watched a group of black clad figures. Harry stood with the Weaselys. He also watched the Necromancers work. There was suddenly a bright light and everyone had to look away. When the light was gone everyone looked back. Two figures lay unconscious on the floor. The lead Necromancer walked up to the group. "We were able to bring back Hermione granger and Arthur Weasely, but Severus Snape was too far gone for us to be able to bring back."

Suddenly both the figures moaned simultaneously. The Weaselys rushed forward. Harry stepped forward awkwardly. The Weaselys immediately surrounded Arthur and Hermione. Arthur smiled at his family, but then he spotted Harry. His face darkened. Harry looked away ashamed. He spoke, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am truly sorry. I had to do what I had too. I had to keep my real life a secret and the only way to do that was to kill you. I am sorry." He turned to Hermione. "You were right, Hermione. I am in the Silver Clan. I also apologize for my actions, but once again it was the way I was taught to keep my secret from those who were not supposed to know."

Harry turned and started to leave when both Hermione and Arthur called his name. He turned to face them. Arthur spoke, "I cannot forgive you yet, Harry, but maybe in time I will come to forgive you." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled slightly, "Thank you."

After the Last Battle the Silver still worked to do what they had been created to do. A year later the Ministry fell. Aaron dismantled the old government and created a new one. He became the new head and placed his followers as his court. Harry became the Captain of the Guard. He was in charge of the Guard. The Guard was created as a type of police force. Harry remained the Captain until Aaron died. As the Heir, Harry took over. He married Viper and they had a son who would become the next leader once his father died.

The Wizarding World flourished under the rule of the Silver Clan. They were the most successful government the Wizarding World had ever seen. The Silver Clan ruled until the end of time.

_This is the end. I apologize to any of my readers who were disappointed by this last chapter. I had to finish this, though. I was starting to lose this story. I had to end it before I ran out of ideas and could not finish it. I apologize again. Nonetheless, I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought of this story! I would also like to say that I will be starting a new story soon (once I finish The Return first though). Check it out once I get it posted eventually!_


End file.
